


Everything Cowboy File/Folder

by The_last_queer_standing



Series: Everything Cowboy [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, American Football, Bull rider, Butch Kara Danvers, Cowboy Kara Danvers, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Quarterback!Kara, Short hair!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_queer_standing/pseuds/The_last_queer_standing
Summary: This work will be like a "file" or additional information to the the story "Everything Cowboy". This work will in include pictures of outfits and other objects, and students, teachers, and the whole football roster."Meet Kara Danvers, she is the quarterback for her high school. State champions and scholarships that would make anyone jealous.But Kara doesn't think football is for her, 4 years after the death of her mother and father, who was a famous bull rider. She decides to ask her cousin Clark to train her.Meet Lena Luthor, she the genius of Midvale High and Kara Danvers best friend for 6 years now, but when Kara starts having more bruises than ever, she gets a little worried.OrThe one were Kara is the star quarterback, that begins bull riding to honor her father, and Lena is her friend. And they both have a crush on each other but won't say anything."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Everything Cowboy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Homecoming Uniforms

\- Homecoming Helmet with wolf logo

\- Homecoming game jersey (Kara's)

\- Homecoming game pants

\- School logo for the sport's teams (Mascot-Wolf)


	2. Kara and Lena's Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Kara and Lena's cars/motorcycles look.

\- Lena's Red BMW convertible 2006 (Seen - Chapter 2: A Long Year)

\- Kara's Red 1970s Chevy pickup truck (Seen - Chapter 6: I Need You)

\- Kara's 1978 Harley Davidson FLHS Electra Glide (Seen - Chapter 10: Fight or Flight Danvers)

\- Kara's 1983 XLH-61 Harley Davidson (Seen - Chapter 2: A Long Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed


End file.
